Sexy is My Favorite Color
by Halawen
Summary: Clare unwittingly hides from Eli in the boy's locker room, where she finds Owen and Dallas!


**Welcome to this sexy fluffy shot! This is dedicated to Mary because she requested it and I hope it's everything she wanted.**

 **Legal: I am not associated with DeGrassi or Epitome.**

 **Important things to know before reading~**

 ***This takes place just after the EClare breakup in 12B.**

 ***Clare already lost her virginity to Eli and is on birth control.**

 ***Alli is still dating Dave and has no interest in Dallas.**

 ***Cam did not commit suicide EClare broke up due to other issues.**

 **Okay that does it enjoy the quickie fluff/smut!**

 **Sexy is My Favorite Color**

Needing a break from working on my article I sign out and leave the DeGrassi Daily office. Walking through the halls I hear the sounds of Eli's movie going on but they're on the other side of the school. I guess teenagers are loud even when they're zombies. I begin wandering the halls, trying get past this writer's block so I can complete the article. When I see Eli coming my heart races, the sting of our breakup a few short days ago still leaves a pang in my chest. I don't want him to see me and I duck into the first door I see. I lock the door as soon as I'm in, letting out a relieved breath and leaning my forehead against the door.

"Hey Clare", Owen's voice startles me and I turn around with a gasp. I see not only Owen but Dallas and both are clad only in towels! I had no idea I'd decided to take refuge in the boy's locker room. Which also means the door I just locked is not the only way in and out of here.

"Can we help you with something?" Dallas asks.

I bite my lip, my cheeks flush a little, their scents and the smell of testosterone hang heavy in the air. They must have been working out in the weight room and I caught them just before they were going to shower. Their scents, and the sight of their sweating, and toned bodies adds to the surge of adrenaline still coursing through me after hiding. All of these mix together inside me. I'm very quickly feeling something else altogether, I feel a tickle between my legs and I feel I'm beginning to get wet.

"Yes actually," I reply with a salacious smile upon my lips. Eli and I had just barely become sexually active when we broke up, but I'd done enough with him to feel fairly confident as I strode across to Dallas. I put my hand at the back of his neck and crush my lips to his, as my tongue slides over his bottom lip, my hand grips his towel and tugs it away.

"Holy crap!" Owen exclaims as Dallas' towel drops to our feet and my tongue fights with his for dominance.

I've kissed Dallas before, well actually he kissed me and under entirely different circumstances. This kiss is much better, but Dallas is not the only one in the room and after a few seconds I break the kiss. I turn and look at Owen, my hand at the back of his neck I smash our lips together, his lips part on their own for me, and I take his towel away too. Owen must have been turned on already because I feel his erection poking at my stomach. I simply smile and once the towel hits the floor I take his stiffness in my hand stroking gently. Owen moans softly and his body trembles slightly.

Dallas seems to decide turnabout is fair play as he comes up behind me and lifts my skirt. His hand slides up my leg and his finger wriggles into my panties. His finger finds my clit and he presses, the pressure on the bundle of nerves causes me to tremble and moan. I grip onto Owen tighter and stroke him faster. Dallas' finger drifts down and parts my pussy lips finding its way in, I moan again, louder this time pulling out of the kiss with Owen. He doesn't seem to mind at all as he takes my shirt over my head and then rapidly disposes of my bra. He grins when my breasts fall free, a grin of incredible appreciation and pleasure. His hands each grip one of my breasts, he massages gently, and I moan again just as Dallas places a soft open mouth kiss at the nape of my neck.

"I think we should get the rest of your clothes off," Dallas whispers before kissing the shell of my ear.

I don't reply or nod, but if I wanted to stop him, stop either of them I would. Dallas unzips my skirt and it falls to the floor around my feet. He then tugs down my panties and they slide down my legs, I lift one leg to step out of my clothes, but as soon as my legs open Dallas maneuvers two fingers into me. A purring moan is evoked from my lips and I stop rubbing Owen as my knees shake.

"She's dripping," Dallas tells Owen.

Either they get the same idea or have some telepathic conversation as Owen suddenly picks me up. His hands cradle my ass and my legs wrap around his waist. He turns and sits on the bench, I'm lowered slowly onto his length. Another long moan comes from my lips and my body trembles. My shoes are still on, but Dallas soon takes care of that as he slips them off. Owen waits a moment for my body to adjust before he begins to move me, guiding me slowly up and down his length again. It isn't long before I begin to move on my own and we find a steady rhythm. For a brief second, I wonder what Dallas is doing, I don't have to wonder for long as his hands find my breasts. He keeps fondling my breasts and every moment or so one of his hands will leave my breasts, he must be stroking himself because he just must be as horny as Owen and me.

Soon I'm aching to release, and I begin moving faster, with my knees on the bench I start riding Owen so fast that Dallas can no longer toy with my breasts. My eyes go half lidded and I lose track of where Dallas is and what's he's doing as I draw closer and closer to orgasm. My body shakes and quakes, my eyes close and wave after wave of extreme euphoria flow through me. I want to scream out, I even start to before it occurs to me that we're in school, and so I scream onto Owen's shoulder instead. Owen makes a loud grunt and finds my mouth, kissing me as he cums. As the orgasm dissipates my body quakes and shivers against Owen, my panting breaths hitting his chest. After a moment to recover Dallas picks me up.

"My turn, let's go shower," he says softly and carries me into the showers.

Owen turns the shower on and Dallas sets me down, I grip the pipe of the shower with both hands. Looking around I wonder how the guys shower in here, it's rather open. Unlike the girl's showers which have shower heads at regular intervals along the walls, in here they have several pipes with three shower heads each in the center of the tiled shower area. I suppose it does allow more people to shower at one time. I can't ponder over this for long as Dallas spreads my legs and moves me until I'm bending forward. He takes some body wash, it has a masculine and sort of musky scent, it must be one of theirs. Dallas drizzles some over my lower back, the sensation of the thick, cold liquid running over my skin causes me to shiver and a wave of gooseflesh to roll over my skin. Dallas' large hands suddenly glide over my lower back and ass as he rubs the body wash over me. His hands trace it down, and into my pussy, I moan and my knees quake as his fingers find their way into my sensitive slit.

So very lost in the multitudes of sensuous pleasure am I that I don't notice Owen going on his knees underneath me. I do however notice when his tongue finds my clit. He flicks it with the tip of his tongue evoking a quivering moan from my lips. Owen's nimble tongue is almost electrifying, between that and Dallas' three fingers massaging my core I feel I'm about to lose it again.

"Nnngnn going to cummmmmmmm," I moan to the boys.

"Do it Babe, scream out, no one will hear you," Dallas tells me. As if to command me to do so he adds another finger, his whole fist inside me twists. My body convulses, no longer able to hold on I cry out with fervid felicity.

I'm given no time to recover, Dallas withdraws his hand, my body lurches at the loss. Barely able to take a breath as Owen, still with his tongue stimulating my clit, begins to fondle my breasts. Dallas rapidly replaces his fist with his rock-hard length. I moan and tremble, unsure of how long I'll be able to hold on with so much stimulation all over. Dallas has a strong hold on my hips, he begins thrusting and he's not slow, he must be aching to release. With the rapid and strong thrusting Owen's tongue is no longer able to stay against my clit, he continues to fondle my breasts though. Managing to catch my right nipple in his mouth he sucks hard, tugging at it just a bit, conjuring a deep moan from the back of my throat.

Dallas is close, I feel him stiffening and growing slightly inside me. One more deep, hard thrust and he loses it. My name rolls off his tongue in a guttural moan as his seed fills me. His body tenses, his grip on me tightens and then relaxes as his body begins to tremble. I let out one last moan, their names falling from my lips as I climax yet again. Dallas pulls out and I collapse, Owen catches me setting me in his lap. He captures my lips for a gentle kiss while I try to recapture my breath. Dallas sits next to us, recovering himself, and yet he still manages to kiss my neck and chest down to my breasts.

"You should visit the boy's locker room more often," Owen smiles as he brushes a curl from my face.

"But only when we're the only ones in here," Dallas says taking his lips from my breast.

"Of course, only then, don't want to share you with anybody," Owen agrees.

"We should probably get dressed ang get out of here. I only ducked in here to avoid Eli," I inform them.

"Do we need to hurt Eli?" Owen queries cocking one eyebrow which makes me giggle.

"No, I don't want him hurt I just want to avoid him."

"We should get dressed and out of here, Coach Armstrong or the boy's swim team could be in here any moment," Owen comments.

"Yeah, and there is no way we're letting any of them see you naked," Dallas remarks.

Dallas reaches up to turn off the shower, Owen picks me up and they take me back out to where the lockers, and my clothes are. Dallas puts a towel down on the bench and Owen sets me down. They dry off just a little before getting dressed again. I use the towel to dry off as much as I can and then reach down for my clothes. I don't move much from where I am, but do manage to get dressed. Standing up on wobbly legs I find the mirror and do what I can to tame my now somewhat wet and frazzled curls. When the guys have their stuff, we leave the locker room, Owen opens the door for me and they follow me out. Typical of my life, Eli is standing there when we exit. He freezes, drops the drink in his hand and his eyes pop out of his head while his mouth hits the floor.

"You know the Torres' are all gone, won't be home for another couple of hours at least. I think we should all go back to my place for more of what we just did," Dallas grins licentiously.

"More? I can barely walk as it is," I reply with a laugh. It was not meant as a jab at Eli, it wasn't an intentional remark to make him jealous, I was simply stating truth. Still, Eli's face goes red and his vivid green eyes narrow in jealousy.

"Don't worry we'll carry you," Owen responds.

With a surprisingly synchronized move they kneel down a little, each take one of my hands and when they stand again I am sitting on their shoulders. I shriek and giggle a little, my head very nearly touching the ceiling.

"On to my house for more sexy fun!"

 **Hope you all enjoyed the sexy fluff shot, no promises but there may be a 2** **nd** **chapter some time in the future.**

 **Next story to be updated is** _ **Salvaged & Saved.**_


End file.
